prangersfandomcom-20200222-history
Curse of the Wolf
"Curse of the Wolf" is the 10th episode of Wild Force. Summary Master Org releases Generl Nayzor so that he may do a special mission. Toxica and Jindrax distract the rangers with Vacuum Cleaner Org as Nayzor unlocks an anceient Wolf Org, who attacks the rangers and steals an animal crystal. Plot 'Act I' Master Org is walking back and forth in the Nexus looking concerned. He thinks back to his confrontation with Cole in the woods when Cole called him a coward and Master Org found his familiar looking photograph. He unlocks General Nayzor.]]clutches his fist and declares that he must get rid of the red ranger. He decides that General Nayzor is the answer. Suddenly two statues beg to be released, promising that they will serve Master Org well. Master Org responds by destroying them, saying he doesn't need them. Another org spirit trapped in a different statue also begs to be released however Master Org destroys him too. The noise of the statues being destroyed attracts Toxica and Jindrax, who hide and watch Master Org. Suddenly Master Org spots the correct statue and awakens him. General Nayzor is unlocked, his eyes open and he greets his master. Master Org welcomes him back and tells him that he has a special mission for him. Nayzor assures Master Org that the pleasure is his and that his master's wish will be his command. On the Animarium Princess Shayla is looking at the full moon. The rangers are sitting around a fire, roasting marshmallows, asAlyssa tells the other rangers how excited she is to have the Soul Bird help them. Max exclaims that they are unstoppable however Taylor says that there might still be something out there. Max says that it will be nothing they can't handle and then tries to get the attention of Cole. Max asks Cole, who was looking at the full moon, what he was looking at. Cole winks at Taylor and explains to Max that on a full moon the dark forces of evil emerge and take the form of man and beast. Max throws a marshmallow at Danny, in attempt to wake him up, and then asks Cole what kind of beast. Taylor tells Cole not to scare Max however Max snaps that he isn't scared. Cole therefore goes on to describe a Wolf beast with jagged fangs, bright eyes and a terrifying howl. Danny then gives a large snore which startles the other rangers, causing them to jump. Taylor then states that she is going to bed and Alyssa says goodnight too, since she still has homework to do. After they leave Max asks Cole if the Wolf story is true. Cole laughs and assures him that he was only joking. Max chuckles back and says that he'll stay and look out for Danny. Cole laughs however notices Princess Shayla sitting alone and says that she was so quiet he almost forgot she was here. Cole asks why she never sleeps and Princess Shayla explains that 3000 years of sleep is enough for anyone. When Cole asks why she has been looking at the moon she replies that it stirs her but she can't remember why. looks at the full moon.]]Meanwhile in Turtle Cove General Nayzor is watching the full moon and states that it's time to give an old friend a visit, before disappearing with a sinister chuckle. The next day Alyssa is cooking breakfast when Cole walks in. Alyssa greets him with a good morning however as she turns her back Cole takes the eggs. Alyssa shouts after him but Cole eats them and compliments Alyssa on making the best eggs. General Nayzor is walking through the temple, outside of Turtle Cove, as he looks around he says that he knows attacks an office.]]his old friend his here somewhere. He then realises that the woods would be the perfect place to hide such evil. Vacuum Cleaner Org attacks an office, blowing papers around and sucking a receptionist into his vacuum. and Jindrax find the org.]]This startles the sacred water at the Animarium and Cole wakes up Danny and Max, telling them that duty calls. Toxica and Jindrax enter the office and greet Vacuum Cleaner Org. Vacuum Cleaner Org says they didn't know there was orgs more powerful than him and Jindrax tells him that they're certainly is. Toxica gives him another news flash, an order that he now works for them. 'Act II' Toxcia and Jindrax exit the office with Vacuum Cleaner Org as the rangers appear. Jindrax says that they have and Jidrax confront the rangers.]]an org to suck the ranger right out of them however Cole asks when they'll learn that none of their orgs can defeat them. Toxica informs him that this isn't the org he has to worry about and then orders Vacuum Cleaner Org to attack them. The rangers look puzzled at what Toxica has said but fight the org anyway. Vacuum Cleaner Org proceeds to suck the rangers towards him as they struggle to fight it however Taylor stops herself by holding onto a tree and then throws a knife into the vacuum, breaking it. ventures to the coffin.]]Meanwhile General Nayzor makes it to the lock of the Ancient Warriors. He turns the lock which knocks down the wall in front of him. On the Animarium Princess Shayla suddenly feels a cold breeze and says that she can feel something wrong. Alyssa and Max knock Vacuum Cleaner to the ground causing Jindrax to run runs at the rangers.]]over and hit him, asking if he is an org or a mouse. Vacuum Cleaner Org assures him that he is an org and runs at the rangers with his spear, knocking them all to the ground. Nayzor comes to a coffin in the woods and expresses sympathy over this happening to the person inside but assures them that they will have revenge soon. The rangers all strikes Vacuum Cleaner Zord but he knocks them to the ground. Taylor jumps at him however he zaps her with a bolt of energy and hits her away. Taylor tells Cole to use his lion blaster so Cole approaches Vacuum Cleaner Org with the weapon, avoiding the blasts, he hits the org with the gun and disables him. The rangers then combine their weapons, the org says that he isn't afraid however Cole tells him that that will be his last mistake, the org drops dead. Jindrax tells Toxica to do her thing and she brings Vacuum Cleaner Org back in enlarged form. The rangers call for their Zords and they combine to form the Megazord. Vacuum Cleaner Org hovers up trees and the Megaozrd however Alyssa calls for the Elephant Zord which hits the org over. The Tiger Zord is replaced with the Elephant Zord and they use it to destroy the org as Alyssa tells her Elephant great job. 'Act III' On the Animarium Princess Shayla sees the sacred water splash and calls Cole. She explains that she earlier warns the rangers.]]sensed something wrong and now she can see the evil in the mountains. Cole asks what it is however Princess Shayla says that she doesn't know but someone is trying to release it. Princess Shayla says that it is very dangerous and is beginning to emerge as Cole assures her that they are on it. In the woods Nazyor tells himself that it won't be long now and places down a mirror in front of the coffin. The rangers are running towards the woods in the mountains on the road. Behind them is Jindrax and Toxica running, however struggling to catch up, Jindrax says that he hates it when they go this fast. The night comes and in the woods Nayzor looks up at the full moon and greets it, saying he has been waiting for it. Princess Shayla feels another breeze on the Aninarium and tells the rangers that they must hurry as the evil is almost free. The rangers arrive however are too late as the mirror reflects the moon's light onto the coffin and it begins to attacks the rangers.]]open. Nayzor greets the rangers and as Cole tells him to stop Nayzor informs him that it is too late to stop it. Jndrax and Toxica catch up and Toxica wonders what's inside the coffin. Everyone looks to see a wolf org, Zen Aku, emerge from the coffin. Nayzor tells Zen Aku that he has been freed to defeat the enemies. Cole tells the rangers that he senses something very evil about him. Zen Aku attacks all the rangers, causing them to each de-morph and collapse to the ground. Cole and Alyssa ask who he is and what he wants as Zen Aku introduces himself as another Duke Org who wishes to seek vengeance. Alyssa asks what he is talking about however Zen Aku strikes her, causing her elephant crystal to fall from her pocked. Zen Aku picks it the crystal up and blackens it which causes the zord to disappear as Alyssa screams after it. 'Act IV' states that he seeks revenge.]]Cole crawls towards Zen Aku and asks him to give the zord back however Zen Aku grabs him, saying that he has been locked up for 3000 years and now is the time of his revenge. Zen Aku walks away, saying that he will not be so easy next time. General Nayzor watches him walk away and tells himself that with Zen Aku's help no one will be able to stop him. Jindrax and Toxica listen and find this interesting. The uncounscies orgs lie on the ground as Max wakes up and tells Cole that he thought Cole made up the wolf story. 'Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force' *Zen Aku says that all he remembers is hatred but doesn't know why. *Alyssa ventues into the woods, to find her zord crystal, as Toxica and Jindrax watch over her. *The rangers find an attacked but bandaged Alyssa and wonder who bandaged her up. *Zen Aku attacks the rangers, saying that he warned them to never step foot into the woods again. ("Battle of the Zords")